


<З (да, это то самое сердце)

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Slice of Life, Spideypool - Freeform, Stollen heart (literally), some kind of romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Квартира - холодная, Питер - собственник, Уэйд - набор из игры "Операция" %)</p>
            </blockquote>





	<З (да, это то самое сердце)

  
− Эй, − говорит Питер в темноту.

Ответа, разумеется, нет. Если бы здесь было, кому отвечать, Питер бы уже об этом знал. Потому что свет бы горел – кому вообще придет в голову сидеть в темноте долгой осенней ночью? Даже если бы нужно было затаиться, ожидая в гости целую гребаную армию Латверии с совсем не гуманитарной миссией, хозяин этой квартиры не стал бы гасить свет и вести себя тихо, а сейчас тут – ни звука. Динамики колонок не захлебываются очередями не слишком реалистичных выстрелов (когда стреляют по-настоящему, барабанные перепонки просто взрываются, а потом все звуки становятся приглушенными, будто звучат из-под подушки; Питер ненавидит все это), телевизор не орет голосом Бейонсе, а из-за стены никто не выводит фальцетом: «О, графиня Паучелла прибыла в наше скромное жилище, скорее, мы должны поприветствовать ее!».

Питер морщится. Когда его называют графиней, это полная катастрофа, но он почти согласен на принцессу, ему всего лишь придется носить дурацкую пластиковую тиару по субботам. К ней прилагалась розовая юбка из органзы, но она не пережила первую примерку и почила в черном пакете для мусора, вся в пятнах, на которые лучше не направлять лампу Вуда (хотя, по мнению Уэйда, то, как она будет светиться, придаст ей особый шарм, «Это диско, малыш!»).

Занеся руку над выключателем, Питер замирает. Вполне возможно, стоит только включить свет, как на соседнем здании оживится кто-нибудь с большой винтовкой. Чего Питеру бы очень не хотелось, потому что они с Уэйдом заказали супер-клевую (и абсолютно бесполезную) ракетницу, работающую от USB-шнура и стреляющую маленькими пенопластовыми патронами, а она придет только на следующей неделе.

Питер все-таки включает свет.

Квартира Уэйда воплощает собой тот первозданный хаос, из которого когда-то появилось все живое. Если бы прямо в этот момент из-за дивана неторопливо выполз птерозавр и поковылял на кухню, шлепая по линолеуму кожистыми крыльями размером с парусиновую военную палатку, Питер не слишком бы удивился. В квартире Уэйда есть все, что надо и не надо, а также то, что, в силу различных причин, находиться там в принципе не должно, но найти что угодно из это в момент необходимости практически невозможно. После трагической утраты шести пультов от телевизора, одного за другим (на самом деле, их было семь, но незавидная судьба последнего из них хотя бы известна – Уэйд отправил его в полет из окна, когда истекла подписка на HBO), Питер прилепил пульт к стене паутиной, и теперь это, кажется, единственная вещь здесь, чье местонахождение сохраняет обнадеживающее постоянство. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока стена цела.

Со включенным телевизором все немного лучше. Когда в квартире Уэйда царит такая тишина, что слышно обрывки ссоры соседей сбоку, Питеру становится неуютно и, что хуже всего, он начинает _волноваться_ , а это самое ужасное, что вообще может происходить, если не считать методичное пожирание планет Галактусом и ночные скачки давления у тети Мэй. Уэйд может быть где угодно, на Верхнем Вестсайде или в джунглях Боливии, и это только если северные боги проявили благосклонность и не открыли портал в чертов мир крии прямо у него под ногами. По пути к холодильнику (в нем мало что изменилось с прошлых выходных: там снова стоит пакет апельсинового сока, а вот миску, в которой сидит плюшевый лягушонок Кермит, даже не трогали) Питер пишет Уэйду смс: «Где ты?». Тот не отвечает, и все восемь раз, что Питер пытается дозвониться ему, милый женский голос с ноткой участия предлагает в конце концов оставить голосовое сообщение. Очевидно, эта абстрактная женщина, созданная из вежливости и какой-то ошеломляющей усредненности, совсем не знает Уэйда. Он считает, что голосовая почта создана для мафии и инопланетян, и ничто его не переубедит.

Питер бросает бесполезный телефон на диван. Уэйд не отвечает, но это тоже ничего не значит.

Даже странно, насколько скучно в этой убогой квартире, когда она пуста. И холодно. Питер проверяет термостат. Тот любезно сообщает, что держит температуру в комнате на уровне 75 градусов, но, вообще-то, больше похоже на то, что он сдох. Что ж, очень мило. Когда Уэйд узнает о такой подставе, он либо вырвет ручку термостата к хренам, либо выдаст что-нибудь бессмысленное и не особенно успокаивающее, и тут же забудет о проблеме. Вздохнув, Питер натягивает на себя толстовку Уэйда, очень кстати свисающую с подлокотника дивана. Да, вот так он, может, и переживет эту ночь. Ну, или не переживет? Нет, точно переживет, на этот раз он даже проявил сознательность и купил по дороге сюда бургеры и картошку фри в Макдональдсе, но, раз уж он добирался на своих двоих (ногах, а не шутерах с паутиной), то с последней можно распрощаться, или, в крайнем случае, съесть ее, кривясь и недовольно морщась оттого, какая она холодная и неприятно-мягкая.

Питер подключает приставку и пытается занять себя игрой, но все превращается в еще один печальный опыт, почему «Left 4 Dead» − это совсем не то, когда никто не приваливается к тебе, не обхватывает тебя руками сзади и не держит джойстик прямо перед твоим лицом, закрывая от тебя экран и воодушевленно вещая, что «джойстик» − слишком громкое название для какой-то пластиковой фигнюшки, и что в случае зомбиапокалипсиса можно устраивать подпольные бои зомби против зомби в какой-нибудь злосчастной резервации. Питер сдается и, потратив пять минут на поиски телефона в диване, набирает Уэйда еще пару раз. Этого как раз достаточно, чтобы убедиться, что – нет, сегодня тот не возьмет трубку. Что ж, однажды Питер научится вообще не звонить ему, когда и так понятно, что ответа можно не ждать. В тот счастливый день он откупорит комично большую бутылку шампанского и выжрет ее в гордом одиночестве с видом победителя. Может, даже праздничный колпак наденет.

Вечер можно официально провозгласить самым унылым на этой неделе. Питер думает, что ему стоило бы вернуться домой, во всяком случае, там тепло, и в холодильнике есть еда. Теперь метро уже не работает, а нестись над продуваемым всеми ветрами осенним Нью-Йорком в костюме паучьего спасителя мира то еще удовольствие. Почему он не додумался построить себе костюм робота, как Тони Старк, и угнездиться там, в покое и комфорте?.. Ладно-ладно, Питер не смог бы проводить испытания дома, тетя Мэй рассекретила бы его, как только он начал бы собирать в гараже весь ржавый металлолом, который встретится ему на пути.

Во всем этом определенно нет никакого смысла, и он принес бы куда большую пользу городу, отправившись патрулировать улицы, но Питер садится на кровать, стряхивает с простыни большую часть крошек от начос (так, чтобы они если и кололись, то не сильно) и забирается под одеяло. Оно холодное и какое-то сыроватое; Питер сворачивается под ним клубочком, прячет лицо в сгибе локтя и дышит в плотную, мягкую ткань толстовки, пахнущую баллистолом и чесночной солью. Жар собственного дыхания заставляет его понять, как он продрог; кончик носа совершенно ледяной. Зато сейчас так легко представить, что Уэйд здесь, что Питер утыкается лбом в его горячий бок… Но тишина снова все портит.

− Давай без порталов? – бормочет Питер деревянными от усталости губами. – Без порталов, дурацких сделок и массовых убийств. И научись уже отвечать на звонки, что за фигня?..

Ладно, наверное, он просит слишком многого. Но он иначе представлял себе этот вечер, понятно?..  
И он хочет спать, но заснуть почему-то не получается. Подумать только, как глупо, но ему мешает тишина. Засыпая, Уэйд начинает говорить тише, более невнятно. Он шепчет что-то Питеру в шею, паузы между словами разрастаются, и сознание Питера просачивается между ними, как вода. В эти минуты его измученный мозг начинает воспринимать все слишком буквально, и истории, рассказанные Уэйдом перед сном, проигрываются перед его внутренним взором, становясь все более сюрреалистическими. И, представляя себе, как Нью-Йорк зарастает джунглями, в которых водится что-то вроде розовых Годзилл, ужатых до размеров поросят, Питер хочет, чтобы, черт возьми, Уэйд тоже видел это, потому что ему бы это наверняка понравилось. 

Да, к слову о том, что Уэйду понравилось бы. Питер улыбается своим мыслям и лениво засовывает руку в трусы. А ведь он даже не в настроении отдрачивать себе прямо сейчас. Скорее, это что-то вроде последнего заклинания. Явиться, когда кто-то пытается мастурбировать, было бы очень в духе Дэдпула…

… как, впрочем, и не явиться тоже.

Питер еще пару раз двигает рукой по члену без особого энтузиазма, после чего решает, что спать все-таки хочет больше. Голос Уэйда в его голове говорит что-то про худший хоум-порно-эпизод в мире, который плох настолько, что не достоин даже называться порно, и про то, как ленивы современные дети, все время ждут, что кто-то сделает все за них, да, да, и работу руками тоже. Питер вздыхает, натягивая одеяло до носа. Нагревшись, оно уже не кажется влажным. Пока Питер засыпает, в его голове зудит мысль о том, что будет, если к утру Уэйд не вернется. Так иногда бывает. Его может не быть несколько дней или даже _непозволительно долго_ , потом он, конечно, возвращается – в самый неподходящий момент (или подходящий, все относительно), − но первое утро его исчезновения всегда самое отвратительное. Питер даже пытался придумать ритуал, который бы делал это гребаное утро хоть немного более сносным, но, честно говоря, он не слишком хорош в том, чтобы сохранять оптимизм во времена упадка, даже если все считают иначе.

Его приводит в чувство странный звук, похожий на икоту. Питер спросонья глупо хлопает глазами, пытаясь понять, где он и что происходит. Паучье чутье молчит. Звук повторяется – это заклинившая оконная рама. Вторая попытка открыть ее снаружи проходит более удачно; с резким звуком стекло задвигается наверх, и в проеме окна появляется голова Дэдпула.

− Доброе не то чтобы утро, малыш! – слишком бодро для _не то чтобы утра_ приветствует он, подтягиваясь на руках и пролезая в окно полностью.

Когда он оказывается в комнате, Питер напряженно сводит брови – красно-черный костюм на груди весь покрыт пятнами крови, а в очень аккуратном разрезе слева виднеется обезображенная кожа. Костюм, разделанный в лучших традициях неотложки… Ничего хорошего.

− Двери необратимо вышли из моды? – интересуется Питер, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы его голос звучал в меру упрекающе, в меру насмешливо. Никакого дьявольского ужаса. Вдохнуть. Выдохнуть.

− Двери – это такой геморрой, − жалуется Уэйд, сбрасывает на пол ножны с катанами, автоматы, залезает в кровать прямо в ботинках, протекторы которых оставляют на простынях грязные следы, и усаживается Питеру на бедра. Он невообразимо тяжелый; Питер ойкает, но так и не находит в себе силы спихнуть его. То есть, он, конечно, мог бы, но − нет. 

– Особенно закрытые двери. Их придумал сатана, − доверительно сообщает Уэйд, с нелепой церемонностью заключая Питера в объятия, и трется носом о его висок. Маска у него на лице покрыта крохотными капельками воды – снаружи моросит затяжной осенний дождь, надоедливый, как головная боль. Костюм, разумеется, тоже мокрый. Питер водит руками по спине Уэйда, но если это кого и успокаивает, то в основном его самого. Боже, Уэйд дома. И, кажется, сейчас его раздавит, плевать на всю эту штуку со способностью поднимать вес много больше себя, пропорционально силе паука. – О, Пити, ты не представляешь, какая это была длинная и ужасная ночь!.. Мы собирались прийти еще до шоу Джимми Киммела, но нас задержали, и это было кошмарно. Кош-мар-но! – орет Уэйд, и хотя это даже близко не похоже на звук выстрелов, превращающих барабанные перепонки в фарш, Питер вздрагивает. – Я сказал им, хэй, у меня свиданка с моим бойфрендом, у него самая классная задница во всем Нью-Йорке, нет, во всем штате Нью-Йорк, и это я не берусь говорить про Америку, потому что мы никогда не были в Мэне. Что вообще есть в Мэне, кроме сосен и одного старого алкаша, который воскресил веру людей в револьверы и в то, что монстр из-под кровати однажды их всех сожрет?.. Так вот, я сказал им, что у меня нет времени на их унылое мудоебство, потому что я хочу как можно скорее оказаться дома и, ну, знаешь, в тебе, это всегда очень вдохновляет, но они меня, кажется, не поняли. А потом они вкололи мне какую-то дрянь и вырезали сердце! Мы аж офигели от такой наглости. Это наше сердце, Паучок, и оно принадлежит тебе, какого хрена какие-то мутные типы вообще его лапают?.. Мы очень расстроились. Особенно Желтый. Он – за верность в законном браке.

Питер хочет возразить словам про брак, но собственный протест истаивает у него на языке. Уэйд, и опоздание, и вырезанное сердце. Почему с чертовым Уилсоном вечно что-то случается? Его кто-то проклял? Если бы Питер нашел того, кто это сделал, то разбил бы ему лицо, не задумываясь. И может даже пересмотрел свою политику не-убийства. Ну вот, теперь он реально зол.

Он отстраняется от Уэйда и какое-то время рассматривает порез на костюме, раной расходящийся спандекс, буро-коричневый и задубевший от крови. Намечает контуры дыры кончиками пальцев. Кожа уже затянулась, вспухшие и перекрученные шрамы на ней напоминают грубое шитье, есть и другие шрамы – плоские белые и сизовато-красные, цвета сырого мяса. Эти – самые страшные. Когда Питер прикасается к ним, он совсем не хочет быть Человеком-Пауком. Он хочет уметь перемещаться во времени и пространстве.

Покачав головой, Питер прикладывает руку к груди Уэйда там, где в костюме зияет дыра, и слушает, как чужое сердце бьется − практически у него в ладони. Пульс выше обычного, но у Уэйда всегда такой. 

− Еще один костюм придется выкинуть, − тихо говорит Питер. – Или мы могли бы перешивать твои изодранные супер-геройские костюмы в дурацкие шапки для детей-сирот. Такие, с прорезями для глаз и рта, чтобы можно было еще и пожрать, пока грабишь кассу в придорожном кафе.

− Не волнуйся, малыш, я нашел одного старика из Пхеньяна, который владеет небольшой миленькой фабрикой по производству одежды. Он готов поставлять мне новую партию костюмов хоть каждую неделю… Представляешь, Паучок, у них там ездят на коровах! Должно быть, это весело. Безумное корейское родео! Северокорейское, да, это очень важное замечание, ты. Еще подрочи на атлас по географии. 

Питер фыркает и тянется вперед, запечатлевая поцелуй на маске. Это просто касание, быстрое тепло, он едва успевает почувствовать, как где-то под слоем материи Уэйд шевелит губами. В следующее мгновение Питера опрокидывают спиной на кровать, и он, жмурясь и задыхаясь, наслаждается доказательствами того, как сильно Уэйд скучал по нему. Но узел в груди никак не желает ослабевать.

− И ты… Те, кто это сделал, они мертвы? – спрашивает Питер, когда наконец представляется такая возможность. Его губы горят, и он сам горит. Просто не верится, что он наконец согрелся в этом промозглом отстойнике.

Уэйд замирает над ним, склонив голову набок, почти комично изображая размышление (маска, теперь уже закатанная до переносицы, собирается в складки между бровями). Потом он недовольно кривит рот:

− Мы думали принести наше маленькое сердечко тебе, оно все равно твое, на нем даже можно сделать нашу фирменную гравировку, как на гранатах, это было бы свежо, как новая коллекция той пугающей женщины с огромными губами. То есть, ты просто смотришь на эти губы, и думаешь – все, что угодно, только не шейте сумочки из моей кожи! Но наша кожа ей все равно бы не понравилась, эти зажравшиеся богачи мыслят слишком узко. К счастью, наша кожа дорога нам, кто бы мог подумать, что вот этот пиздец позволит нам цепануть такого красавчика, как Паучок? А все из-за его маленького кинка на шрамы. Ну что ты на меня так смотришь, сладенький, мы все знаем, как эти жуткие штуки тебя заводят. 

Немного растерянный, Питер фыркает снова (нет у него никакого кинка на шрамы, просто он находит их трогательными) и пытается скинуть с себя ноги Уэйда. Тот не остается в долгу и только устраивается основательней.

− Эй, это мое место!.. Так вот, мы подумывали о гравировке, правда, на органике это будет скорее скарификация, но раз уж ты тащишься от такого… 

− Нет! 

− Мы с Белым отклоняем твое «нет», у тебя осталось еще две попытки! Старайся лучше, будь настойчив, наш маленький черничный кексик! Ах да, сердце увез в контейнере со льдом тот дерганный китаец, и вот это – полнейшее полное дерьмо. Мы полны негодования! Нет, мы в просто в ярости!.. Давай трахнемся? – Питера несколько выбивает из колеи резкая перемена темы, настроения, тембра голоса – вообще все, и Уэйд для наглядности толкается в него бедрами раз, другой, и хотя Питеру очень хочется забить на все и стащить с него то, что осталось от его прекрасного (черт знает какого по счету) костюма, чувство ответственности не затыкается. По какой-то причине оно такое же неуемное, как Дэдпул, и его также опасно игнорировать. То есть, конечно, всегда можно рискнуть, но лучше этого не делать – уж точно не с фирменной Паркеровской удачей. Каждый раз, когда Питер идет на поводу у своего раздолбайства, происходит что-нибудь страшное и необратимое, его глупость заселяет кладбища новыми жильцами, поэтому лучше собраться с духом, заставить Уэйда перестать тереться пахом об его пах (проще сказать, чем сделать; остановить Уэйда, подумать только!), представить миссис Терренс, которая преподает американскую литературу, и ее обвислую морщинистую грудь, это всегда помогает от размягчения мозга…  
Питер упирается руками в плечи Уэйда.

− Подожди-ка. Стоп. Сто-оп. Флюгельгорн. Может быть, нам все-таки стоит вернуть твое сердце? Потому что, ну, помнишь второй «Адреналин», где безумные китайцы вырезали у Джейсона Стэтхема сердце для какого-то мафиози, а вместо него поставили металлическую коробку, которая заставляла сосуды сокращаться за счет электрозаряда?.. Я не хочу, чтобы твое сердце досталось какому-нибудь супер-злодею, и он стал бессмертным…

− Притом совершенно задарма! – возмущенно подхватывает Уэйд, вновь принимая сидячее положение, и патетично раскидывает руки в стороны. − Блин, этим жопоголовым, что, никто никогда не говорил, что за все надо платить?.. Если бы меня хорошенько попросили, я сам принес бы им свое сердце в картонке от китайской лапши, которая на самом деле ужасная дрянь без устричного соуса… Конечно, и пара-тройка миллионов долларов сыграли бы тут не последнюю роль, малыш, потому что на Рождество мы будем запускать фейерверки с телебашни CN Tower в Торонто, а взрывать эти маленькие разноцветные штучки всегда приятнее, когда твой баланс по кредитке не уходит в минус. Но! Эти хуесосы просто все сделали, даже не спросив меня! А еще они зажали анестезию, а это больно, блин! Что за ебаное неуважение?!

Питер наконец высвобождает свои ноги (боже, какое облегчение) и придвигается к Уэйду, попутно отмечая, что простыню все-таки нужно отправить в стирку.

− Давай, иди сюда, − говорит он, прижимая Уэйда к себе и тут же осознавая, что обнимашки, когда у вас обоих стояк, − не самая лучшая идея. – Сейчас все станет лучше. Мы пойдем и разберемся со всем этим, и вернем твое сердце…

− И зайдем в «Тако Буэно» на обратном пути? – интересуется Уэйд, обхватывая ладонями ягодицы Питера. Его руки такие горячие и жадные, это не может быть так чертовски хорошо. Питеру кажется, что история (комикс, Уэйд считает, что это комикс, иногда фильм, еще реже − видеоигра, и, вообще-то, концовка в ней немного сосет) начинает двигаться по кругу. – Мы поклялись никогда больше не ходить в тот «Тако Белл» на углу, злобная кассирша накричала на меня за то, что я взял со стойки все трубочки. Но нам нужны были трубочки, я строил подводную лодку! Сокровища Атлантиды сами себя не достанут, не слушай поющих рыб. Такие рыбы правда существуют? Вот это поворот!

Ну, чего-то подобного следовало ожидать.

− Да, конечно, − соглашается Питер, проявляя чудеса покладистости. − Если хочешь, зайдем туда.

− А я могу взять с собой Летицию? Она все время торчит дома, ей нужно проветриться.

А вот это плохо. Летиция – это динамореактивный ручной противотанковый гранатомет. Уэйд дает имена всему, что видит, и его пушки эта судьба не миновала, потому что все они «убийственно сексуальные безумно горячие цыпочки». И да, они носят женские имена.

Питер поджимает губы.

− М-м-м. Может быть, сможешь обойтись обществом Карлы и Симоны? – это хотя бы пистолеты; надо ли кому-нибудь объяснять, насколько уместнее использовать посреди Нью-Йорка пистолеты, чем гранатомет?.. Без оружия было бы совсем хорошо, но это, к сожалению, из разряда невероятного.

− Черт! Их нужно было назвать «Ризолли и Айлс»! – голос Уэйда полон страдания.

− Это фамилии, ты в курсе? – осаждает его Питер и собирается наконец выбраться из кровати, когда Уэйд вновь его опрокидывает и ложится сверху:

− Давай никуда не пойдем, а? Без Летиции эта вечеринка официально прекратилась в отстой! У нас есть новое сердце, которое бьется в ритме латины, и мы знаем, как спасти вечер, потому что мы – рыцарь дня! Воспользуемся телефоном доставки, а потом вылижем тебя с ног до головы. У нас еще остался кленовый сироп с тех пор, как я поливал им дорожки в парке Мэдисон сквер, потому что голуби!.. Этим засранцам, похожим на крохотных ти-рексов с перьями, клювами и тупыми глазами, ничего не известно о том, как правильно жрать хлеб! Нам нужен кленовый сироп. Просто вылью его на твою маленькую сладкую дырочку вместо смазки, и никаких сожалений.

Питер не может перестать хихикать, а это плохой знак. Но – нет, нет, никакого купания в кленовом сиропе, пока кто-то везет сердце Уэйда черт знает куда во льду, речь не о каких-то там стейках из семги. Вот же сатана, что на самом деле можно сделать с сердцем Дэдпула? Имплантировать его? А оно приживется? Есть ли в нем метастазы? Оно тоже может постоянно самообновляться?..

Ладно, им просто нужно вернуть украденное сердце, тут нет вариантов. 

− Если сегодня разберемся с этой историей − в субботу не вылезаем из постели. Целый день без штанов и беготни. Ну, как тебе?

− И без презервативов?

− Нет!.. Ну, ладно, может быть. Я ничего не обещаю… Эй, прекрати так лыбиться!..

Уэйд сползает с него и, напевая себе под нос что-то в стиле Макса Раабе, бодро протанцовывает в сторону шкафа, который с недавних пор выглядит как гребаное месторождение костюмов Дэдпула. Те висят в его недрах, напоминая не то сдутые воздушные шары странной формы, не то жен Синей Бороды, которые попадали на собственную свадьбу прямо с кастинга шоу супергеройских (и анти-геройских) двойников. 

С тяжелым вздохом (да, он совсем не хочет под дождь!) Питер вываливается из постели. Его рюкзак с костюмом почему-то валяется рядом с кухней, так что Питер еще раз убеждается, что в этой квартире нет ничего съедобного, прежде чем начать затягиваться в спандекс. Он думает о сырости (осень, кто-нибудь еще ненавидит осень так же, как он?) и о влагозащитной мембране, когда слышит голос Уэйда из соседней комнаты:

− Паучок, маленький, какие у тебя отметки по биологии?

Вопрос застает Питера как раз тогда, когда тот влезает в верхнюю часть своего костюма, и перед его глазами все сине-красное.

− Биологии? – орет он, пытаясь поскорее высунуть голову наружу.

− Да, биологии. Ну, знаешь, все эти клеточки, гены, всякая живность, львы, завтракающие беззащитной антилопой, которая была слишком юна для всего это дерьма! Селедка! Супер-хищники! Спаривание! Мы играем в слова на букву «с»? Заглохни, дебил, ты испортишь наш великолепный план, − Уэйд выходит ему навстречу с широким плоским тесаком для мяса. В каждой четвертой видеоигре линейка оружия начинается вот с такого японского красавца, которым можно срезать лица как корочки с бутербродов. – Эй, классная попка, нас тут посетило ма-а-аленькое озарение на тему развития бизнеса! Да, мы знаем слово «бизнес», ты, еблан, ненавижу, когда ты вмешиваешься. Блин, просто дай мне минуту!.. Нам нужен только пустой ящик и немного льда из автомата. И это! – он воздевает тесак к потолку жестом, исполненным высокого пафоса. – Мы так охуенно гениальны, что готовы сами себе поаплодировать. Доктор Хаус принял бы меня как родного! Доктор Лектер принял бы меня как мраморную говядину по пятьсот баксов за фунт! Только скажи нам честно, Паучок, ты умеешь резать лягушек? Этих маленьких пучеглазых выродков? Как часто ты блевал перед всем классом на уроках биологии? Ну, не важно. Ты всегда можешь потренироваться на нас. Блевать? Нет, черт, только не это. Просто сделай разрез тут, − он тыкает пальцем в правый бок немногим выше талии, − или там, или где хочешь, а потом представь, что все это огромная красно-черная пиньята. Поройся у нее внутри, достань конфетку, и под конфеткой я подразумеваю почку. Продадим ее через интернет, а на вырученные деньги купим надувной замок! И чимичангу! Я нашел один ресторан, где делают сладкую чимичангу с крим-чизом, типа как завернутый в лепешку чизкейк. Сраные извращенцы. Бля, это звучит так мерзко, что я хочу это!

Под конец этого искрометного монолога Уэйд протягивает Питеру тесак рукояткой вперед, как и требует любой учебник по этикету. Питер смотрит на него минуту, другую. Рукоятка черная, матовая, с полосой иероглифов, подтверждающих высокую марку ножа и то, что повара мира передрались бы за него. На лезвии растекается желтое пятно отраженного света от лампы. 

Питер берет тесак и отшвыривает подальше, в угол комнаты.

− Заткнись, просто заткнись, − бормочет он, зная, что Уэйд ни за что не заткнется, и это, пожалуй, венец всего прекрасного и жизнеутверждающего, что есть в этом гребаном мире. Неожиданная нежность вскипает в нем, и Питеру требуется всего шаг и сорок шесть миллисекунд, чтобы обхватить Уэйда поперек туловища. – Никаких контейнеров, никакого льда, никаких вырезанных почек, пока я жив. Потому что это все, − он лихорадочно шарит ладонями по бокам Уэйда, − мое, и хрена с два я устрою гаражную распродажу… Ну, давай, пошли искать твою потеряшку.

fin  



End file.
